gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Robert's Rebellion (Histories
The six Targaryen kings This was discussed somewhere else but I can't find it: who are the six Targaryen kings presented as posed portrait paintings in the "Robert's Rebellion: Varys and Littlefinger's perspective" video? (about 40 seconds in). Last time we discussed this it didn't occur to me to check their crowns, if they were accurate about that from the books. Turns out they were, and someone figured out that the fifth king is actually Maekar - he has a crown shaped with sharp points (it looks like Amok's portrait of him). Before I was going by if they were cleanshaven, bearded, or wore their hair long. The fourth king is blatantly Baelor: crown of flowers, holding a copy of The Seven-Pointed Star. The fifth is now clear as Maekar due to the style of his crown. The sixth is Aegon V, not only because he's cleanshaven with long hair, but because he's wearing the simple gold band crown of Aegon III. I suspected that the first king was Aegon I, now I'm sure of it, because he's actually wearing the crown of Aegon I: a circlet of Valyrian steel set with big square-cut rubies. ....which leaves us with the mystery of who the heck the second and third kings are supposed to be. The second king appears to be wearing the simple crown of Aegon III, and appears to have a short beard: does anyone agree? Because only three kings ever wore Aegon III's crown: Aegon III, his brother Viserys II, and Aegon V. Viserys II was always cleanshaven, and had a prominent nose, big bushy eyebrows, and a calculating look about him. So do you guys judge that the second king 1 - has the simple crown of Aegon III and 2 - ...may have a short beard, in which case he's our first picture of Aegon III. There have actually only been six Targaryen crowns between Aegon I and Aerys II (Baelor I wore a crown of flowers, actual flowers, which wasn't permanent): *Crown of Aegon I - worn by Aegon I, Maegor I, Aegon II, and Daeron I. *Crown of Aenys I - only worn by Aenys I and never afterwards, because he was a weakling no one wanted to be associated with. Gold, larger and more elaborate than his father Aegon I's crown. *Crown of Jaehaerys I - a simple gold band with seven different colored gems inset. Worn by Jaehaerys I, Viserys I, and Rhaenyra (as she was fleeing King's Landing she ultimately had to sell it to gain passage on a ship). *Crown of Aegon III - a simple. slender gold band. *Crown of Aegon IV - a huge and heavy crown of red gold, the top circled by points shaped to look like dragons. Worn by Aegon IV the Unworthy, then his son Daeron II the Good, then Daeron II's son Aerys I (not that he wore it very often), then Aerys II the Mad King. *Crown of Maekar I - Black iron and gold, with sharp points (sort of resembles the old crown worn by the ancient Kings in the North, but it has gold as well as iron in it; the Kings in the North had only iron and bronze, the metals of war). Worn by Maekar I and his grandson Jaehaerys II...but Jaehaerys II has been cut from the TV continuity. We can actually see the Crown of Aegon IV being worn by the Mad King in this same video, for contrast (and also in others). So again, the second king seems to be Aegon III due to his crown and short beard (if you guys agree). The first seems to be Aegon I, due to his being first, his short hair, and apparently having a crown in the style of Aegon I (a band with big square gems in it). And we have plenty of Aegon I images from elsewhere. ...the problem is who the heck is the third king supposed to be? His crown doesn't look exactly like the one the first king is wearing...instead it has smaller gemstones, though it is a band....the crown of Jaehaerys I? But Jaehaerys I was always presented in artwork as an old man with a huge beard, while his grandson Viserys I was a plump guy with a bushy moustache. The third king actually appears in good detail in the video during a closeup, and he is totally cleanshaven, but with long hair. He just doesn't match anyone.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:04, July 4, 2014 (UTC) :Clean shaven and long hair? The Young Dragon?--Gonzalo84 (talk) 04:54, July 5, 2014 (UTC) :I agree that the second king is Aegon III, and I think that the third king is Daeron I the Young Dragon. The third's crown looks similar to Aegon I's and since Daeron I is describe to be clean shaven and long hair it fits his description exspect that his looks older than 14 (It could be that this image of him was used for propaganda to make look older and more formidable than he really was, like when he wrote that book about his conquest of Dorne he made Dorne seem more populous to make his conquest seem greater). I could be wrong but this is my best guess. -- Daemon Targaryen (talk) 02:45, July 5, 2014 (ECT)